<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just like Jess and Nick by Lee_EyeSmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711994">Just like Jess and Nick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_EyeSmile/pseuds/Lee_EyeSmile'>Lee_EyeSmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, New Girl (TV 2011) References, They are dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_EyeSmile/pseuds/Lee_EyeSmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Turns out we are not exactly the same as Jess and Nick”. They ultimately go back to the ‘New Girl’ marathon and Mark comments that midway.<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“They took ages to finally realize they liked each other and could be together”<br/>“Mark… I’ve liked you for a while. At least from my part, we are just like them.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just like Jess and Nick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Person B is playing a video game/reading a book/watching a show ad is talking about how they ship two of the characters together because of [insert cute reason here], and then Person A says ‘that sounds like you and me right there’</p>
<p>--&gt; The prompt was originated from a prompt generator.</p>
<p>I found this prompt really cute and i was rewatching New Girl at the time so!<br/>It might not be as accurate as it should but oh well! It's all for fun hehe.</p>
<p>Enjoy it~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WHY IS HE DOING THAT OH MY LORD.” Jeno cringes at the show playing.</p>
<p>In all honestly, he is the only one to blame for the amount of suffering he goes through while watching the program. He is a sucker for this type of romcom.</p>
<p>Beside him, there sits no other than Mark Lee, who is starting to question his friendship with the other, if the job requires him to endure all the shouts and squeals directly into his ear.</p>
<p>“Jeno, that was so predictable. Why are you still surprised?”</p>
<p>“Because” Jeno tries to reason but gives up “I don’t know. I guess I still have some faith in Nick.”</p>
<p>“Fair.”</p>
<p>They return their attention to the computer resting on top of their legs.</p>
<p>“You know?” Jeno calls for Mark some minutes later. “I really like Jess and Nick together.”</p>
<p>Mark snorts at that. “Of course you do. It’s exactly what the producers wanted. Aish Jeno, so gullible.”</p>
<p>Said boy fakes annoyance while pushing on Mark’s shoulder. “Shut up, dude. I know that! But still! They are like soulmates! Two kids at heart even if they are already adults! Look at Nick, he thinks he doesn’t need to wash his bathroom towels!”. They both shudder at that, thinking how disgusting that is.</p>
<p>Mark does agree with that, since that reminds him one of the talks he had with his niece some weeks before.</p>
<p>“Is that it?” He pushes further.</p>
<p>“No! Of course there’s more!” Jeno thinks for a moment. “Ok! Do you remember how Nick is always there for Jess? The other boys are there too but it’s always Nick’s idea! But it also works the other way! They both care so much for each other, even just being friends! They just clicked instantly!”</p>
<p>He looks back at the screen where the scene stills plays, showing the four roommates fighting (again).</p>
<p>“But you know what’s cuter? Jess is kinda naïve and such a pure soul, and Nick is able to bring her down to earth carefully, and if it ends up hurting, he will be there for her. It’s so sweet.”</p>
<p>After saying that Jeno adjusts his position and cuddles his plushie closer to his chest, sighing contently, concentrating once again on the show.</p>
<p>Mark thinks about that description. He is wondering why it sounds familiar, until it struck him that those were the same words Donghyuck told him about his and Jeno friendship.</p>
<p>It was a rough night for Mark, overwhelmed by all the college work and not being able to be with Jeno made it all worse. He was studying with Donghyuck that time, and after his 7<sup>th</sup> sigh, his best friend asked him what was wrong, to which Mark confessed his worries.</p>
<p>“Oh buddy, you are so whipped. I’m here, your best friend for life, your first cuddle buddy, but you still want another boy?”</p>
<p>“Shut up Donghyuck, I need help, not to be mocked.” He pouts at his homework when he hears his friend his still laughing.</p>
<p>“Just confess already.” The boy finally calms down enough to say such.</p>
<p>“Do you think it’s that easy? What if he doesn’t like me back? WAIT! What if we are just meant to be friends and we don’t work out as boyfriends? Oh my Lord, Hyuckie.” Mark cries.</p>
<p>“Why are you so dumb.”</p>
<p>And from there Donghyuck explained to him what he had observed about Mark and Jeno’s dynamic. Which now resembles a lot of what Jeno described.</p>
<p>As he was distracted with his own thoughts, he didn’t notice he had wondered out loud ‘That sounds like you and me.’ until a confused Jeno appears in his eyesight.</p>
<p>“What was that, Mark?”</p>
<p>Now seeing has it was a good opportunity to test the waters Mark decided to risk it and said it again.</p>
<p>“I was saying that they sound like us, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Jeno was now blushing, but still tried to joke it off. “You are saying we are two kids? I guess I can agree with that!</p>
<p>“That, but also the rest.” Mark was getting nervous about the other’s reaction, trying to put a strong façade, nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Is the only reply he gets for a while until Jeno perks up and asks. “Who am I then?”</p>
<p>Mark is quite surprised by that. “That’s obvious! You are Jess. You asking that proves my point.” He laughs awkwardly.</p>
<p>At that Jeno just turns his face away from Mark, in a vain attempt to hide his even more prominent blush and tries to focus on the show again.</p>
<p>Some moments pass until Jeno decides to break the silence.</p>
<p>“This is stupid, but you just made me realize you really are Nick. So thank you for being there for me and protecting me, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Jen. For you always.” At that the mentioned boy look at the other’s eyes, seeing adoration and love on them.</p>
<p>That was a bold move from Mark. They both know they are crossing a line, but not really sure if they were ready to cross it.</p>
<p>“Mark… You are not joking with me, right?” He was getting even more nervous, now looking down at his own hands, while waiting for a reply.</p>
<p>“My answer won’t ruin our friendship right?”</p>
<p>Jeno thinks about it for a moment and eventually shakes his head, now looking at Mark. Waiting for what the other has to say.</p>
<p>“Good, because I’m not joking, Jeno. I would do anything for you and some more if you asked. It’s actually crazy how much of a fool I am for you.”</p>
<p>It’s not that Jeno wasn’t expecting these words already since the start of the conversation, but now there’s a confirmation and that shocks him to the core, still doubting that someone would like him like that.</p>
<p>And just as Jess is emotional, so is he, now feeling tears escaping his eyes.</p>
<p>“Jeno” Mark starts panicking seeing the other state “Hey, what’s wrong? Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please don’t cry”</p>
<p>“You are so stupid, Mark Lee. I’m fine, don’t panick.” He cleans his tears on his sweater sleeves before proceeding. “Do you know how much what you said means to me? I freaking love you so much.”</p>
<p>“Like… how I love you?” Mark wonders still sure they are on the same page.</p>
<p>“Like I want to kiss you right now.”</p>
<p>At that Jeno pulls Mark closer by his shirt, closing the distance between the two.</p>
<p>🖋</p>
<p>“Turns out we are not exactly the same as Jess and Nick”. They ultimately go back to the ‘New Girl’ marathon and Mark comments that midway.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“They took ages to finally realize they liked each other and could be together”</p>
<p>“Mark… I’ve liked you for a while. At least from my part, we are just like them.”</p>
<p>At that, Mark perked up sitting up straight on Jeno’s lap.</p>
<p>“No” He exclaimed.</p>
<p>The younger nods as a response.</p>
<p>“I take back what I said. We are just as dumb.”</p>
<p>“We are. But now we are dumb together”</p>
<p>Mark stares at him for a while, not believing the corniness.</p>
<p>“Jeno. Don’t ever say that again, please.”</p>
<p>“Suck it up, big boy. You are stuck with me now, no takes back.”</p>
<p>Mark rolls his eyes while going in for a kiss, which then turns into another, and another, and the show is eventually forgotten once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>